harry potter Christmas songs
by m c1
Summary: two driffent songs
1. Default Chapter

H'A'R'R'Y T'H'E F'A'M'A'S W'I'Z'A'R'D  
  
You know padfoot and moony  
  
And lily and James,  
  
percy and Ron  
  
And hermy and Krum.  
  
But do you recall  
  
The most famous wizard of all?  
  
Harry the un-known wizard  
  
(wizard)  
  
Had a very strange scar  
  
(like a lighten bolt)  
  
And if you ever saw it  
  
(saw it)  
  
You would even say it blows  
  
(like a wind pipe)  
  
All of the other wizard  
  
(wizard)  
  
Used to laugh and call him names  
  
(like potter boy )  
  
They never let poor Harry  
  
(Harry)  
  
Play in any wizard games  
  
(like wizard chest)  
  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve  
  
Voldie came to say  
  
(baw ha ha )  
  
Harry with your scar so weird  
  
Won't you just die tonight?  
  
Then all the wizards loved him  
  
(loved him)  
  
And they shouted out with glee  
  
(yippee)  
  
"Harry the boy that lived"  
  
(that lived )  
  
You'll go down in history!"  
  
(like Dumbledore)  
  
You'll go down in history!"  
  
1.1.1 H'A'R'R'Y G'O'T R'U'N O'V'E'R B'Y A W'I'N'G'E'D H'O'R'S'E  
  
Harry got run over by a winged-horse.  
  
Walking home from my hunt Christmas eve.  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Voldie,  
  
but as for me and fang we believe.  
  
he'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
  
and we begged him not to go.  
  
But he forgot to take that potion, and he  
  
staggered out the door into the snow.  
  
When we found him Christmas morning,  
  
at the scene of the attack,  
  
he had hoof-prints on her forehead,  
  
and the incriminating dark mark on his back.  
  
Now we're all so proud of Ron,  
  
he's been taking this so well.  
  
See him in there watching football,  
  
drinking butter beer and  
  
playing chest with ft Dudley.  
  
It's not Christmas without Harry,  
  
All the family's dressed in black  
  
and we just can't help but wonder:  
  
Should we open up his gifts,  
  
or send them back?  
  
Send them back!!  
  
Now the goose is on the table  
  
and the pudding made of fig  
  
and the blue and silver candles  
  
that would just have matched  
  
the hair on Harry's wig.  
  
I've warned all my  
  
friends and neighbors  
  
better watch out for yourselves,  
  
they should never give a license  
  
to a man who cast cures  
  
and plays with elves all day. 


	2. 

1.1.1 Here comes Malfoy  
  
Here comes Malfoy!  
  
Here comes Malfoy!  
  
Right down Malfoy Lane!  
  
Crabbe and Goyle and all the Slytherin  
  
are pulling on the reins.  
  
Bells are ringing, children screaming  
  
All is scary with fright  
  
Hang your stockings and say your prayers,  
  
Cause Malfoy comes tonight.  
  
Here comes Malfoy!  
  
Here comes Malfoy!  
  
Right down Malfoy Lane!  
  
He's got a bag that is filled with boys  
  
for the boys and girls again.  
  
Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,  
  
What a horrible sight.  
  
Jump in bed, cover up your head,  
  
Cause Malfoy comes tonight  
  
  
  
1.1.2 It's the most wonderful time of the year  
  
It's the most horrible time of the year.  
  
With the kids screaming out  
  
and everyone telling you,  
  
"Be of good cheer,"  
  
It's the most horrible time of the year.  
  
There'll be parties for ruining  
  
marshmallows for exploding and  
  
cursing out in the snow.  
  
there'll be scary ghost stories and  
  
tales of the Voldies of Christmases  
  
long, long ago.  
  
It's the most horrible time of the year.  
  
There'll be much killing cruses  
  
and hearts will be stopping,  
  
when loved ones are near.  
  
It's the most horrible time of the year  
  
  
  
  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
  
  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
  
Let your wand be bight  
  
From now on,  
  
our classes will be out of sight  
  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
  
From now on,  
  
our dorms will be miles away.  
  
Here we are as in brighter days,  
  
happy holidays of yore.  
  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
  
gather near to us once more.  
  
Through the years we all will be together  
  
If Voldie allows  
  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. 


End file.
